


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #43

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [46]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>overhillunderhill asked you: I want Blaine and Kurt going out to brunch and randomly choosing the same restaurant as Kurt’s lovely boss Carrie and her 3 best friends and it turns into a game between Samantha and Miranda to see who can make Blaine blush most!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #43

“Come on, B.  The sun’s a-shining, the birds are chirping.  Rise and shine, lovely.”  Kurt grins as Blaine burrows deeper under the covers until just the top of his curly head is visible.  Kurt ruffles his hair.

“Do we have to though?” Blaine mumbles, voice muffled and sleepy.  “Can’t we just stay here, where it’s warm and cozy and I’m completely naked?”  Blaine rolls over and reaches for Kurt, winding his arms around Kurt’s waist and trying to pull him back down into his embrace.  Kurt resists, but only barely.

“It’s Sunday,” Kurt protests.  “Sunday’s brunch day.  We should brunch.  We almost never brunch.”

“We have cereal in the cupboard and OJ in the fridge.”  Blaine sits up and the covers puddle around his smooth hips.  Kurt stares.  “I think there’s even some champagne somewhere in this place.  We’ll make mimosas and call it brunch.”  Blaine peppers dry kisses across Kurt’s stubbled jaw and his hand roams around Kurt’s stomach.  “Anderson-Hummel Homestyle Brunch.”

Warmth blooms in Kurt’s belly at the sound of their combined names, sweet and delightful, and he thinks about sinking back down into their bed for the rest of the day.  He doesn’t have work and Blaine is all caught up with his classes - they can totally afford to spend a lazy Sunday in bed together, doing little more than loving each other.  They don’t often have that kind of luxury.

“Nope, nope.”  Kurt pushes himself from the bed, letting Blaine’s big, warm hands slide down his waist and hips.  “I’m getting up and dressed and so are you.  And we’re going out for brunch.”  He looks down.  The sight of Blaine - curled up naked and golden in their rumpled bed, hair a mess and eyes heavy-lidded and sleepy - is almost enough to break Kurt’s resolve for fresh croissants and omelettes.  Almost.

“You can keep me in bed all day next weekend.  This time you’re feeding me.”

Blaine grins up at him.  “Okay.”

***

“I told you this would be a good idea,” Kurt says when Blaine takes his first bite of his spiced apple crêpe and makes a low, appreciative noise in his throat.  Blaine’s long eyelashes flutter and a smile curves his mouth.

“Hmmm,” Blaine mumbles.  His foot nudges Kurt’s under the table and his eyes are bright across the white tablecloth.  “You do have good ideas.  Although I still think my idea was better.”  Blaine blinks slowly.

Kurt feels a little heat rise in his cheeks.  “Well, after brunch - and after because these tables are hard to get - we can go home and-”

“Kurt?”

He freezes.  It’s Carrie’s voice coming from over his shoulder and Kurt twists his chair.  His eyes widen in surprise.  His boss and her best friends are standing behind him, dressed up in their Sunday best.  They’re all smiling at him, and at Blaine.

“Carrie, hi!”  Kurt stands up from his chair and hugs Carrie.  He wants to glance back and see if Blaine’s doing all right.  He’s only met Carrie’s friends a couple of times, and each time left Blaine flustered, bright red, and stuttering.

“Fancy running into you boys here,” Carrie says.  Her eyes turn to Blaine.  “Blaine.  Good to see you again.”

“Good morning, Ms. Bradshaw,” Blaine says.  He rises to his feet and reaches out to shake Carrie’s hand.  “It’s always a pleasure.”  He says hello to each woman and shakes their hands in turn.

“Look at this perfect young gentleman,” Charlotte says, smiling brightly at Blaine.  She always looks at Blaine like he’s the most precious thing she’s ever seen.  Blaine’s cheeks flush pink.  Kurt wants to take his hand and pull him to his side.

Miranda shakes her head.  “They just don’t make them like this anymore.  Attractive, smart, and polite.  It’s like seeing a unicorn.  Keep him if you can,” she says to Kurt.

“I intend to,” Kurt responds, looking warmly at Blaine.  Blaine’s eyes soften and he smiles.

“Oh, I don’t need a gentleman,” Samantha purrs.  Her eyes rake up and down Blaine’s body.  “I need a man who can-”

“Let’s not defile brunch today, ok?” Carrie cuts in.  Blaine’s shoulders relax visibly.

“Would you ladies care to join us?”  Blaine asks, gesturing at the table.  It’s meant for a close-sitting two and clearly won’t accommodate six.

“Oh, we couldn’t possibly impose on your brunch date.”  Carrie demurs.  “We have a table waiting and-”

“Please,” Blaine interrupts.  He glances at Kurt, for reassurance Kurt is sure, and Kurt loves him all the more in that moment.  He nods and smiles softly.  Kurt really does not know how Blaine is real.  “You’re Kurt’s boss and his friends and I would be honored to have brunch with you.”

“If you’re not going to marry him,” Miranda says.  “I will.”

“You’re already married,” Charlotte chides.

“Steve will understand.”

“Well, all right!” Carrie flags down a waiter and tells him that their table will need two more place settings.  The waiter nods and gathers up Kurt and Blaine’s plates to take them over to the bigger table.

The women go on ahead and Kurt loops his arm through Blaine’s.  He tugs him close as they move to the other table.  “You know they’re going to grill us mercilessly about our sex lives,” he whispers.

Blaine shrugs a little and presses a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek.  “You can make it up to me later.”


End file.
